becedthethirteenthfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Mae H. Luganob
Raven Mae H. Luganob, she bring to any job a strong work ethic and desire to succeed, a willingness to cooperate with others, and a need to produce quality work. As a result of knowledge and skills gained through my studies at Philippine Normal University and school based experiences Unluckiest Person In the World Ako nga pala si mayang isang babaeng masiyahin at puno ng kalokohan at ng kaartehan sa katawan lahat naman alam yun diba?. I have this amazing family .. an extended family.. I am living with my mama currently working stay in sa quezon city! i have my maiden auntie na di talaga nag asawa because of us..pero i think sadyang bitter lang siya xD then there is my tita and her son.. i have 3 brothers nga pala.. only girl lang ako kaya di ako sanay na kasama babae dati.. kasi nga puro lalaki kasama ko then para walang arte.. ohh..nagtataka kayo walang papa? eto na kalma lang.. yung papa ko ay pinatay when I was 5 years old. pero utang na loob 19 na ako ngayon pero ang daming tanong na di pa din nasasagot at palagi akong hinahabol. pano kaya pag nandito si papa? papa's girl pa din kaya ako pag laki ko? ano pakiramdam na may tinatawag na papa, tatay, erpat, o di kaya daddy? kelan ko kaya masasabi na wait lang papaalam ako kay papa! wait hihingi ako ng pera kay papa! o ang pinaka malupet na isusumbong kita kay papa ko! or yung tipong makakasabay ako sa mga kaibigan ko ng sabi na uuwi na si papa next week.. aalis kasi kami ni papa.. bigay sakin ni papa.. ayaw ni papa eh.. sobrang sarap siguro ng pakiramdam ng mga salitang yun sabihin kaso ni minsan di ko nasabi.. puro a ririnig ko lang.. sa mga kaibigan ko.. so ending ko ayun just smile and gue ingats nalang ang maisasagot ko sa kanila wala naman kasi ako nun..at ni minsan alam kong di ko mararanasan. lalo na yung mag celebrate ng family day! o di kaya ng father's day! yung tipong di ako madramanng tao.. pero every time na nakakakita ako ng buong pamilya or even anak at papa niloa.. sobrang natutuwa ako kasi mukhang ang saya saya nila. pero deep deep deep deep inside of me ganyan din ako dati nung di pa pinapatay si papa.. kung di lang talaga siya pinatay baka nakakapag abroad na kami . masaya buhay naming. papa's girl pa din ako. may taga pag tanggol ako . may ibang lalaki sa buhay ko bukod sa tatlong kong makukulit na kapatid at higit sa lahat naranasan kong lumaki na may tatay! di niyo alam gaano kayo ka swerte na kasama niyo pa papa niyo! di niyo alam gaano kasakit na lumaki ng wala si papa! di niyo alam gaano kahirap lumaki ng walang papa. di niyo alam. at kahit kelan di niyo malalaman. madami man akong di naranasan tulad ng ibang batang.. madami pa din akong pinapagsalamat sa Diyos natin. :) God's Not Dead God is not dead im sure of it! he already surpasses death and now He is risen from the dead and nor He will ever be dead again. He already suffer for us, he was crucified in the cross and he even died for us! for our sin for all of us. and He saves us all from the shadow of death and now your telling me that God is dead? NO he is not dead. He's just busy guiding us in our daily lives, giving blessings and lots of lots of graces to the people and and he will never ever forsake you. God's not dead because He will come again to be save us till the end and till the day of judgement! because God's not dead.!!!!!